


Dream Girl

by TaraIsles



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Crushes, Declarations Of Love, Developing Friendships, F/F, Falling In Love, First Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, Past Relationship(s), Romance, Teen Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraIsles/pseuds/TaraIsles
Summary: Jane had a crush on Maura as a teen. Years later, she sees her in a class reunion and decides to take a risk. Things don't go as planned when she realizes Maura is the new ME.
Relationships: Maura Isles & Jane Rizzoli, Maura Isles/Jane Rizzoli
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	1. Intro

It had only been an hour, and she was already going through excuses to get away from those people.

For the first time since she's been made detective, Jane wished she was on call. That way, she would have a good alibi to not be there. As usual, her mother was able to convince her, and for her sake, she would try to stay another half hour.

The last time they had a class reunion, she realized how awful and annoying everyone was. Even her best friend from back then avoided her. Guess not going to college and looking too gay meant she wasn't good enough for her. But who could blame her? Melissa always wanted to be one of the popular girls, even when she was only a clumsy tomboy. In college, she got a makeover, a boyfriend, a new group of friends, and suddenly she started ditching on their plans.

Sinking on a seat away from the crowd, Jane sighed and started fidgeting with her hands. She was done, and she didn't care enough to pretend to be polite.

As she was about to get up, something stopped her. Her heart began beating faster, and she could almost feel her heart pumping against her throat. Reminding herself to breathe, she looked at what she believed to be tricks of her mind. No. It was real. There she was. The same perfect posture, same upper-class clothing, and same beautiful honey blonde wavy hair. Maura Isles. The reason for her insomnias as a teen. Even now, she could easily take over all of her thoughts. If there was something Jane regretted about her awkward years was not being brave enough to get to know her better. Besides greets and the rare small talk about classes, they never spoke to each other. The few times the detective lied to herself, thinking she could do it, she would end up embarrassing herself by freezing on the spot. Thankfully, the blonde was always too polite to never call her out. But now…

...now, Jane wasn't an inexperienced horny teen.

**J** : "Maura!"

Surprised, the blonde looked at her for a few seconds. Then, as she began walking, Jane pulled her a chair by her side.

Sitting down, Maura smiled.

**M:** "Jane Rizzoli."

**J:** "I thought you didn't remember me."

**M** : "How could I? You're the first person that talked to me when I changed schools. I'm surprised you remember me, actually."

**J** : "Forget the brilliant Maura Isles? Never!"

**M** : "You mean 'boring'? Maura the bora."

**J** : "I never called you that, but I...I'm sorry for not defending you."

**M** : "...from what I remember, people weren't that nice to you either, AND I was boring."

**J** : "No, you weren't. You were great, and I wish we could've been friends but…I was too scared of pretty girls."

Slightly blushing, Maura looked down for a brief moment and licked her lips. Then, gave her a small smirk and locked eyes with her.

**M** : "What about now?"

**J** : "I'm talking to you, am I not?"

Maura's cheek turned bright red before starting to laugh. Carefully, Jane reached for a strand of the blonde hair and tucked it behind her ear. At the same time, both shifted closer to one another. Their knees touching lightly, and the detective's fingers tracing small circles on her wrist.

**M** : "D-...do you wanna go for a walk?"

**J** : "Please. I hate these people."

Chuckling, Maura stood up, pulling the brunette with her.

At that moment, Jane became more aware than ever. She really had been a fool in the past.

Maura was sweeter than what she remembered. Or maybe, just like her, she simply grew up and came to be more self-assured than before. Either way, she was still the same. The same impressive girl that made her feel so alive she didn't need to sleep. The one that made her feel so intoxicated, she would forget about her surroundings in a second. Only now, she was a stunning woman.

It didn't need to last forever. Jane didn't allow herself to even go there. She couldn't. She couldn't dare to build hopes that could so easily be demolished and cause so much destruction. But, she had to have her. She had to see what the night might bring and push all reasoning aside. For once, she had to stop trying to control her life, or she might regret it later. Maura Isles was inviting her into her world, and that's not something someone can refuse. 


	2. Hesitations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the late upload; last week was very weird. Exes problems...well, THE ex, I'm sure you know how it goes. It's just odd when someone who you still care so much for talks to you after so many years. We remained friends for years, but I realized I was always the one starting conversations, so I stopped. Years later...he's been trying to contact me for the past months. Very bittersweet feelings. Sometimes, just because two people move on and become part of each other's pasts doesn't mean they stop having a special place in their hearts. IDK what's happening with this pandemic, but in the past months, all the exes I don't keep in touch with are like: "Hey, there!"

They must have been walking for almost an hour.

Jane didn't know how it started nor who paused by the street lamp. All she recalled was Maura's dimples as she laughed; their arms brushing against each other with each step; her hypnotizing vanilla and amber perfume, and how all she wanted was to get lost in her and never return.

The next thing she knew, her eyes were shut, and she could feel the blonde's warmth beneath her hands—their lips pressed together as they lazily tasted one another. Gently, the detective moved Maura's hair aside for better access, kissing her neck and temple. When she felt her pushing her body closer, Jane gave her a quick kiss on the lips and pulled apart.

Gazing into her, she tried to process what just happened. Everything was happening too fast. If she stopped to think, she was afraid the moment would easily slip, and she would never be able to catch it again. A million reasons told her to slow down, but she wasn't really listening to any of that.

 **J:** "My place is just around the corner. Do you wanna come inside and have a drink?"

Blushing, Maura stared at the floor and smiled. Then, she nodded her head and wrapped her arms around Jane's.

 **M:** "This is a really charming neighborhood."

 **J:** "What? You thought I was still living in South Boston?"

 **M:** "That's not what I meant...I'm just surprised you don't live closer to your family. I always knew you were set for great things."

 **J:** "Yeah? What do you think I do for a living?"

 **M:** "Something you love."

 **J:** "What if I told you I have a crappy job?"

 **M:** "Jane Rizzoli doing something she hates? Highly unlikely."

Laughing, Jane stood by her front door, rummaging for the keys.

 **J:** "My family doesn't live there anymore."

 **M:** "...How are Frankie and Tommy?"

 **J:** "You remember them?"

 **M:** "Of course! You were always so protective and caring."

 **J:** "Like when I almost got suspended because I shoved Frankie against a wall?"

 **M:** "Well...I'm pretty sure you had a good excuse. You would never hurt him for no reason. Rumour has it you were fighting over a girl."

 **J:** "And me thinking Maura Isles knew better than to gossip! But...yeah, it was something like that."

It was her. They were fighting over her.

When the brunette heard her little brother babbling to his friends about Maura, she lost it. He didn't notice her approaching, but when he did, the damage was already done. One minute he was drooling over the blonde, telling all the guys he knew ways to make her loosen up and stop acting so uptight; the next, he was against the wall.

If Jane had heard him talking that way about any girl, she would get furious, but hearing him say those things about the one she was secretly in love with...before she realized what was going on, she had already reacted. Only later that week, after cooling down, she had a serious talk with him about why he shouldn't listen to his idiotic friends when it comes to women and how he could become a respectful good man.

* * *

With Maura sitting on the couch, the detective pulled two beers from the fridge.

She couldn't remember the last time she was this nervous.

Having a beautiful woman, alone, in her home always made her moderately tense, but the anticipation of having them was usually strong enough to hide her insecurities. This time, she was actually panicking. More eager than ever but, definitely, more anxious...it didn't matter. This was no time for regrets. It was now or never.

Sitting down near her, she noticed the blonde smiling and shifting on her seat. Handing her one of the beers, their fingers unexpectedly touched, making Maura flush.

 **J:** "Sorry. I only had beer."

 **M:** "This is perfect. Not my usual choice, but it sort of reminds me of college."

 **J:** "Was that your rebellious phase?"

 **M:** "Well...I was still very boring, but I guess I did some interesting things as well. You?"

 **J:** "I calmed down after high school."

 **M:** "You weren't that bad, Jane."

 **J:** "Say that to my mom!"

Smirking, Maura moved closer.

 **J:** "I didn't see you in other reunions."

 **M:** "I was working. Outside the country...then in New York and Chicago. Also, Washington for a while."

 **J:** "So...you're wasting your holidays here or...?"

 **M:** "I moved last week. I start work on Monday."

 **J:** "What do you do?"

 **M:** "I just got made chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts."

With that, Jane's heart skipped a beat, and she felt her stomach sinking. Suddenly she didn't know what to do, what to say or how she was supposed to act. Suddenly, she became more aware of why and how scared she was of Maura as a teen. She was terrified. Maybe more than ever. Maybe more than when Hoyt pinned her down.

This was supposed to be easy. This was supposed to be one night of no regrets. But not anymore. How could she allow herself to take a risk, knowing they would be working together? She could have never. Maura was a stunning and fascinating woman. She couldn't afford ruining what they might become over foolish feelings that should have died a long time ago. She would rather keep her potential friendship. After all, this infatuation would probably burn out quickly.

 **J:** "I guess we're gonna see each other a lot."

 **M:** "How come?"

 **J:** "I'm a detective at BPD."

 **M:** "Really!? That's incredible, Jane! I know how hard it can be for a woman, especially when you're so young. I'm very impressed."

 **J:** "I'm not the one who got made chief ME..."

Blushing, Maura gently moved closer. When she was about to reach her arm, Jane got up.

 **J:** "Do you want another beer?"

The detective cursed herself for getting away, but she had to think clearly and do the right thing. Immediately feeling guilty as she saw the blonde's reaction. Maura was evidently disappointed and embarrassed.

 **M:** "I'm good. I...I think I should be going. It's getting late."

After a few minutes of silence, the ME got up.

Jane knew what was going on. She had enough experience to do so. She knew Maura was waiting for her to ask her to stay—a silent consent that they could continue what they were there to do.

 **M:** "Thank you for this evening...See you Monday?"

 **J:** "Sure...If you want, we can meet at the BPD Café in the morning, and I'll show you around."

 **M:** "I would love to. Goodnight, Jane."

Giving her a faint smile, she left.

Jane wanted to hug her. But she didn't. She was afraid that if she did so, she wouldn't be able to stop herself.

The night that was supposed to be about no regrets could easily be turned into many regrets. She couldn't allow it.


End file.
